


Oidhche Mhath

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [6]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wee JAMMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: imagine jamie could somehow know before his mother even died that he would end up married to an enlgish woman (like a premonition, if he had them stronger). what would he and his parents and sister think if they believed it was true??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iuvenum

“Mam?” he whispered, careful not to disturb his Da, as he inched his way into the Laird’s Chambers. 

“Mam?” he whispered again, slightly louder as he crawled onto the bed. 

“Mmm? Mo chridhe, what’re ye doin out of yer bed?” his Mam’s sleepy voice called out to him. 

At the sound, he eagerly crawled up her legs and rested his head against the swell of her belly. A small nudge hit his cheek so the small boy turned his head and kissed the spot where he felt the nudge. Smiling, he laid his head back on top of his brother or sister and nuzzled into his mother’s clothes. 

His mother’s hand began to twist and stroke the unruly red curls. “Was it another dream, mo chridhe?” 

He nodded, not making a sound. 

“What happened this time, Jamie? Was it yer wee English lassie again?”

He nodded again, digging his head deeper into her stomach. 

“Are ye going to tell me what happened?” She smiled down at him; he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers gently playing with his hair.

Jamie shook his head in denial, not willing to talk just yet. 

“And why no? Ye come in here in the dead of night and wake me about a dream, yet ye wilna tell me the events of it that disturb ye so.” She stopped playing with his hair and cupped his chin, pulling his head up to that they were eye to eye. “Why will ye no tell me son? Did something happen?”

“She left me,” his small voice cut through the air, taking her by surprise. 

“Oh, mo chridhe, and how did she leave ye?” She said, stroking his back. 

He shook his head and turned his face in to her stomach. “No! I dinna wish to speak of it!”

“Jamie,” she chastised, “tell me what bothers ye so.” 

“She kissed a boy in front of me Mam! She left me for this boy surrounded by sand!” 

His Mam laughed and his Da stirred from the noise, but snored and rolled over back into a deep sleep. “Ah! So she kissed another lad, and did ye offer to kiss her?”

Jamie looked up at his Mam, mouth hung open in scandalized shock. “Mam! No! I couldna dishonor her so! The boy she kissed before doesna ken anything of honor and I wanted to be the man she deserved,” His small chest puffed up in pride. 

“Aye, ye are the honorable one and she’d be a fool to no have ye,” Ellen said, tucking a wayward curl behind his ear. 

“It’s just, she didna hear me call for her when she was kissing him. It’s like she couldna see me. I—I didna like it, Mam. She’s no supposed to ignore me,” he said, his chest slowly deflating until his shoulders curved inward in sadness. “I dinna think I’ll see her again…”

His voice was just above a whisper and the sadness etched itself into his soul. 

“Oh, mo chridhe. Dinna fash yerself! Ye will see her again. I know it!” She said, wrapping him up in her arms. 

“Why have I no seen her here? She’s only ever in my dreams,” Jamie’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Is she no real, Mam?”

Ellen smiled and tenderly touched his cheek, “Aye, she’s real, mo chridhe. I used to dream of yer Da when I was a wee one, such as yerself. I didna ken who he was or why, but I always dreamt of him, and now here he is. So very much real and mine, always beside me.” She gestured to the side where Brian slept. “If ye believe it’s real, and strive to make it real, yer dreams wilna lead ye astray. Yer lassie, she sees you most of the time does she no?”

He nodded.

“Ah, well there’s a start. She believes in ye as well. Perhaps, tonight, she didna ken ye were there first.” 

Jamie heard his Mam but nothing registered except the tale she told of herself and his Da, “Do ye really think she’s real?” 

“I do, with all my heart. I do believe she’s real and waiting for ye.”

Jamie’s eyes brightened at the thought. 

“I believe if ye go to sleep now, she may be waiting for ye and ask ye why ye were late,” Ellen smiled as Jamie’s eyes went wide.

“Ye think she’s waiting on me?” 

“Aye, mo chridhe. Run off to yer bed and go to sleep, ye can tell me in the morrow if she was waiting on ye or no.”

“Alright! Goodnight, Mam!” Jamie squealed, quickly hugging his Mam before running off to his bed in hopes of finding his English lass waiting on him.


	2. Et Somniatores

He could see her. She was just outside the odd looking tent, her wild curls attempting to be tamed in a knot at the back of her head. Jamie gripped the tree closest to him, his heart aching with want.

She was so beautiful and confident. He’d never seen a woman with so much defiance and drive as his English lass.

He watched as she stared out aimlessly amid the masses of gore surrounding her. The dress she wore was an unassuming brown with a white apron that was now more red than white, with stains of blood.

“ _Sassenach_!” Jamie called out, his voice no more than a whisper which caused him to curse and clench his fists. He could not be heard.

“ _Mo Sorcha_!” He tried again desperately, “ _Sassenach_!”

He watched as the wind whipped up around her; her skirts fluttered but he felt nothing. The wind was not touching him.

How? Why—?

It dawned on him…Another dream.

Cursing, he ran towards her, hoping she would be able to see him if he was near like all the dreams of her he’d had before.

Reaching his hand out to touch her, his hand passed through her shoulder.

She shuddered and turned.

She was looking right at him, but she wasn’t seeing him.

His heart plummeted.

“ _Mo Sorcha, tha gaol agam ort_ ,” he whispered and reverently moved his hand down her face.

She shuddered again, and brought her hand up to where his was.

“Are you there?” she asked in a whisper.

She let out a stuttered gasp, and dropped her hand and head, tears starting to drip from her eyes. “I always dream you are there, but you can’t be. Can you, my Jamie?”

His heart lurched at the sound of his name and the anguish in her voice.

“I am here, _Sassenach_. I’ll never leave you.”

He desperately wished she could see him. Leaning his head towards her forehead, he longed to feel the solid warmth of her flesh, her hair tickling his face, but this was a dream and he wasn’t allowed to touch her.

“Please,” she begged, “Please do what you must and protect yourself. I don’t know if you are in the war or not, but please Jamie, be safe.”

“Always,” he whispered, and her head shot up.

“Jamie?” she questioned, looking startled, her eyes beginning to focus.

“Claire!” he exclaimed as his vision of her became fuzzy, he was waking up. “No! Take me back, Claire!”

“Jamie!” she yelled, and reached out a hand.

He felt her.

Her hand rested on his chest and he could feel her. Quickly, before he fully awoke, he laid his hand overtop of hers, giving it a squeeze.

“ _Mo Sorcha_ , I’ll always protect you,” he whispered to her.

Tentatively, he looked up and saw her staring at their hands—she was solid again, the fuzziness gone. She began to move her fingers back and forth against his chest.

“You’re real,” she said in awe.

“Aye, _Sassenach_ , so are you.” He leaned his forehead against hers and felt her, smelled her, relished in her warmth.

“Oh God!” she sobbed and embraced him. “I thought I had gone mad, but you’re real. You’re not just a dream.”

He laughed and pulled her close. “I’m no’ just a dream, _Sassenach_. You and I have been with each other our whole lives. Tell me, what are ye doing here amidst this carnage?”

He soaked in her touch. “It’s the front lines and I’m a nurse. Where else would I be?”

He grunted in disapproval.

“It’s not as though I chose to come to the front lines in France. It’s where they sent me. What about you? Why are you here and not fighting against the Nazi’s? You seem an able-bodied man. How did you escape the draft?”

Her statement confused him. “Nazi’s ye say?” He felt rather than saw her nod. “I dinna ken that group of people, _Sassenach_ , but I’d say I escaped yer fighting because I’m no’ supposed to be here. I’m in France, but last I remember at an abbey recovering from my own battle wounds.”

He tilted his head down and kissed her forehead. “I dinna like ye in danger, _mo nighean donn_.”

She hummed, “That’s why you are here…to keep me safe.”

He whispered into her hair, “For as long as I draw breath I will.”

Cries of, “NURSE! We need a nurse!” surrounded the pair of them.

“Seems ye are being called, Sassenach.”

She tightened her grip. “No, I don’t want you to leave.”

He kissed her forehead once more. “Aye, but I must, and ye must tend to those who need ye. I canna be so selfish as to deny an injured man yer healing touch. When ye dream tonight, mo ghraidh, dream of me and we’ll be together again.”

She began to sob. “Oh God! This was all in my head! I’m standing here hugging the air!”

“No, _seas_ , Sassenach, this is no’ in yer head. I’m real and I’m here.” As he said this, her touch began to fade from him, the fuzziness back.

“ _Tha goal agam ort, mo Sorcha_!” he cried once more, and he heard a faint “I love you too, Jamie.” Then everything went black.

His head ached and his body felt as though horses had trampled him. The cool stone floor of the abbey was his solace.

He was able to touch her, to talk to her! He hadn’t been able to do that for many years.

Sighing, Jamie sat up and buried his head in his hands. “I’ll come for ye again, _mo nighean donn_. Wait for me.”


End file.
